


Just Another Day?

by cjfma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjfma/pseuds/cjfma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Dave story that takes place in an alternate universe where they are in high school. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction or story ever. I hope you like it

Your name is Dave Strider and you were just awoken by the ringing of the bell that releases you from your last class of the day at this hellhole they call high school. Luckily for you, this is your last year being trapped in this unbearable prison that you couldn't give two shits about. Thankfully, you are still leaning back in your chair and didn't fall forward onto your desk. The last time that happened, your aviators got all fucked up and you were worried that your sweet shades were going to break which might damage your cool kid reputation. You stand up and stuff your notebook and pen into your mostly empty backpack before slinging it over your right shoulder before leaving your Algebra 2 classroom. You thank various deities that your teacher didn't catch you sleeping this time. The last time you were caught, you had to stay after class for a long and boring ass lecture from Mr. Varner and would hate to have to suffer through that again. You trudge over to your locker, still groggy with sleep from your mid-class nap.

"Hi, Dave!" An overly chirpy voice greets you from the other side of your open locker.

"Sup, Egderp?" You say as you close your locker and face your best bro. 

"Are you ready for this weekend?" John asks with that same derpy grin that always seems to be on his face.

"This weekend?" You ask as you see him practically bouncing up and down with joy, gripping both straps from his backpack like the true derp he is, which seems a bit difficult for maneuvering through the crowd and out the door. You wonder what could be so fucking amazing that he's as giddy as he is at a place as terrible as a hallway filled with teen angst and drama. 

His expression falls as soon as you ask that and his radiant blue eyes dim a little. "You're still coming over to my house for the weekend, right?"

Shit. You forgot. Time to save your ass and cheer your best bro back up. "Hell yeah, I can't deprive you of your weekend Strider dosage. You just might pass out. You'd be like the weak damsel in distress, waiting for the valiant Knight Strider to come and save you from the ferocious dragon that's holding you captive in the tallest tower." Nailed it.

"Ha ha, okay, Dave." He says as he rolls his eyes at you. How rude. "I have to go before I miss the bus. I was just making sure that you remembered. See you later, Dave!" He turns and runs in the direction of the busses and disappears into the mass of people trying to get onto their designated busses.

After you lose sight of him, you turn and start walking toward your house which is only a ten minute walk from the school. You can't believe you forgot about going over to John's house this weekend. What kind of friend are you to be forgetting going over to the house of your best bro? Well, to be fair, you had just been rudely awoken by the bell and were still a bit groggy, but it is still not acceptable to be forgetting things like that. It has been easy to overlook a few small things lately due to your excessive thinking about all things Egbert. You swear that kid will be the death of you. Apparently, his awkward, buck tooth nerdiness has proven to be enough to capture the eye of one Dave Strider. That's right, you have the hots for your best bro. This was quite the revelation to you. You hadn't given it any thought until a couple of days ago when you woke up with a hard on from a heated dream about you and John sexing it up. You only realized that you were thinking about John after you finished taking care of yourself. Of course it wasn't the first time you've masturbated, but it definitely was the first time you thought about a guy while doing it. And to make matters worse, it was your best bro in the whole world. Since then, you've kinda been flipping your shit and started noticing little things about John that were, well, cute. Your first encounter with him after your little incident was pretty nerve wrecking, and you couldn't help but feel guilty and paranoid that he'd know right away. Maybe you wouldn't be flipping out so much if he wasn't Mr. I Am Not a Homosexual. The universe really loves to fuck with you, doesn't it?

All this thinking had you so distracted that you didn't realize your surroundings until you found yourself at the front door of your apartment. You really need to calm the fuck down and go back to being the totally ironic and cool Strider that you are. You check to see if the door is unlocked before taking the time to get your key out. It's locked. Apparently, Bro is out doing whatever he does for a while, which is good because you desperately need some alone time to short the shit storm of confusing ass thoughts before you go over to John's house and if your Bro was here, you'd have to be on edge for any moment that he could attack you and make you strife with him. You dig into your backpack for your key, get it out, open the door, and put the key back into your backpack. You kick your shoes off next to the front door and look around cautiously for Cal, the creepy ass puppet that belongs to your brother but seems to have it's own consciousness. There is no sign of him, so you continue on to your room. 

You would stop at the fridge to get a quick snack if Bro wasn't a psycho that kept the fridge stocked with shitty swords. Once you get into your room, you drop your backpack next to your computer desk. You then grab a bottle of the sweetest liquid known to man from your closet. You take a long swing of the apple juice before going to your bed. You set your apple juice on your dresser before laying face down on your bed with your face pressed into your pillow and let all the repressed thoughts from today take center stage in your mind like the main event at a circus. Fuck. Why did you have to make everything so complicated? Why couldn't you just like one of the annoying peppy girls at school that everyone but you seemed to be infatuated with?

You and John grew up and endured many long, Texas summers together as well as sucky school years. You guys have been practically inseparable since you first met and you've grown to trust him as much, if not more than, you trust your half sister, Rose, who used to live here but is currently living in another state. All of you, along with Jade who lives in some unknown part of the world but is still a large part of the group, have been friends for the longest time. Throughout the years, you and John had always joked around with each other, and even jokingly hit on each other with cheesy pick up lines. You never really meant anything by it and you're sure he didn't either, but now, you totally have an unironic crush on him. During lunch today, you found yourself staring at John's lips wondering if they were as soft as they looked. If it wasn't for your shades, that he got you for your birthday many years ago, he would've saw you staring at his lips and probably would've figured out that you were day-dreaming about macking on him. And lucky for you, he didn't notice when your pants got tighter while you were staring at him, day-dreaming. It took a lot of focus to actually pay attention to the movies he was rambling on about rather than stick to your thoughts, but you eventually succeeded and interjected with the occasional usual Strider remarks. 

You haven't really talked to anyone about these totally unironic feels that you're having for your best bro, for fear of word getting back to him which would cause him to freak the fuck out and end up starting World War 3 or something. And now, you are going to spend the weekend with that stupid cutie. Damn, this will be a rough weekend and you can't just up and stand a brother up like that. All you need to do is keep from doing or saying anything dumb and you'll be golden. You look up at the clock on your nightstand and see that it is barely four thirty. You won't start heading over to John's house until five thirty so that you can be there by six. You decide to rest for the hour you have to burn by listening to some sick beats you made, so you take the headphones off of the dresser, plug them into your iPhone, put the earbuds in your ears, then push play. Normally, you'd use the turntables in the corner of your room to create new sick beats, but you just feel like reserving your energy for now, seeing as you'll be needing it later to keep from being all over John.


	2. Party Time

Bag with clothes and random shit thrown in it? Check. Tooth brush? Check. Blow dryer and comb? (How else would I keep myself fresh as hell?) Check. Bottles of emergency a.j.? Check. Super huge and out of control crush on best bro? Check. This is going to be a long and difficult weekend. 

A buzz from your pocket informs you that John is already becoming impatient. John always has a cow right before you go over to his house. You check the text and the blood immediately drains from your face. He says that he has something he wants to talk to you about. What the everloving fuck does John want to talk about?

You’re filled with dread and a sense of hopefulness as you climb onto your bike. There are two possibilities if he were to find out. Either he caught you staring at him and doesn’t want to be friends anymore, or, the more appealing option, he likes you back and wants to make out. Well, if he wants to get rid of you, that leaves you with only two friends. Well, that’s only if you count Rose who is family which doesn’t really count. If it’s the latter, then you will finally get to see if those lips are really as soft as they look. They probably taste good too……………. Dude, calm the hell down and wait for John to tell you.

Not soon enough, you arrive at your destination. John’s house is still the typical suburban two story house that seems like it came straight from a fucking magazine or something. You still think it looks surprisingly normal on the outside compared to what’s contained within. You pull your bike up to the right side of your house and then make your way to the front door. Not even thirty seconds after you ring the doorbell, John is already holding the door open and inviting you into the nest of harlequins and pranks.

“Aw, how sweet. You were waiting for me at the door.” You tease as you head in.

“Shut up. I saw you through the window when you put your bike away.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m going to go throw my stuff in your room if you want to tag along.” You were already starting to head up the stairs with John close behind.  
He does his cute, short laugh before he replies. “Who’s house is this again?”

“Mine. Get out so I can get some peace and quiet.”

He punches you in the arm as you both enter his room. You drop your bag down near the closet and then go to sit on the chair in front of his desk. Of course, the posters of lame movies like Con Air are still up on the walls and his ghost sheets are still on his bed. He probably has like ten sets of the same Ghostbuster sheets he’s had since he was a kid. 

John is sitting on the edge of his bed and is looking at you expectantly. Oh Gog, you just can’t help but drown in his bright blue eyes. You are way beyond having just a small crush. There is absolutely no way that you could go through this weekend without accidentally letting it slip somehow. At least you get to spend some quality bro time with the dweeb.

“What do you wanna do first?” John asks, knocking you out of your trance.

“Let’s play Mario Kart.” 

After an hour and a half of cussing at eachother and being overly competitive, you both decide to call it quits and watch a movie. You were the champion of Mario Kart, so you get to decide what movie to watch while John gets to pick the genre. Luckily, one of the new movies you threw in your bag was the horror, the genre he picked. 

You pop the disk in the dvd player and turn off the lights as John settles on the couch with the popcorn and a big blanket. Squeezing in next to him, you press play. 

Much to your embarrassment, you become just as scared as John does and it has just begun. All of John’s attention is on the screen while half of your attention is on him. Although the movie is terrifying as shit, you can’t help the warmth you feel all over. Sitting this close to John is better than you imagined. You guys are nearly cuddling and you wish you could just reach over and- “OH SHIT!” You boom as some scary shit goes down on the screen. 

The rest of the movie goes in a similar fashion and ends with the both of you wishing you had opted for a comedy. Rock, paper, scissors determines who the unlucky soul is who must go turn on the lights. Luckily, you won and get the luxury of staying in the safety of the blanket while John risks his life.

You both rush up the stairs, trying to save yourselves from whatever monsters lurk in the shadows. After reaching John’s room, you both start to get ready to go to bed. When you return from the bathroom, John is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. You shuffle in and settle on the computer chair before you remember something. You prepare yourself as you scoot the chair to where you are positioned in front of John. You clear your throat and he looks up at you. He sets his phone down next to him on the bed.

“What’s up, Dave?”

You take a deep breath and then ask, “What did you want to talk about?”


	3. What?

“Well, what do you think?” John asks with a sigh as he let himself fall backwards onto his bed. Oh shit, has he been talking to you this whole time? You were going over all the different scenarios in your head and forgot to actually listen.

“Wait, what?” You ask dumbly.

“Were you not listening to a word I said?” He snapped with an annoyed expression plastered across his face.

“Uh, well,” you stammer, “ I was just thinking about the next sweet mix I am going to make. What did you say?”

“I said that I finally have a girlfriend!” He gushed.

All you could do is just stare at your best friend, completely and utterly devastated. You began to numb. Behind the safety of your shades, your eyes become glazed and misty. You had not even considered this as a possibility. John never said anything about being interested in anyone. You knew that he did seem extraordinarily heterosexual, but you had hoped with every fiber of your being that he would return your newfound feelings. Liking another guy was weird to you too, especially when your love interest is your best bro. It’s not like you were about to come out to him or anything, but you liked the idea that there was a small possibility that you could have him to yourself.

You noticed him looking at you, waiting for a response. You swallowed hard. Your throat was so tight that it was nearly impossible to make the spit go down. You struggled to find your voice.

“No way, dude!” You managed to choke out, feigning enthusiasm.

He is far too excited to notice that were just crushed by a single sentence. “Her name is Hannah! She has brown hair and hazel eyes. She is funny, cute, smart, and is so nice!” John smiled contently and closed his eyes. 

You, on the other hand, are far from being okay. Where did this girl even come from? Who is she? “How did you guys meet?” You mumbled. 

“We have third period together. I didn't tell you about her because I was afraid if I did, it would psych me out and I wouldn't be able to ask her out!” He explained. He thinks you're mad at him for not telling you about her like best bros usually do. 

You smile reassuringly. It took everything in you to do so, but you don't want to ruin this for him. “Nah, man. It's all good. Lil’ Egderp finally got some arm candy.” You hoped he didn't notice the slight quiver in your voice and were thankful that your glasses covered your eyes which were tearing up.

“Shut up, Dave. She's not arm candy! She's my girlfriend! If you keep thinking like that, you'll stay single.”

“Striders have their own way of doing things. A dork like you couldn't understand!” You taunted. John continued to prattle on about his girlfriend for another half hour while you offered the cliche and simple responses in return. You didn't really have any energy left to keep up this charade. “Hey, let's hit the hay. School drained the hell out of me today.”

“Me too,” he agreed. “Can you turn off the lights please?” He then proceeded to wrap himself into a blanket and John burrito in a matter of seconds. His glasses were already off and he was just lying on his back with a huge smile plastered across his face.

You go get the extra comforter from John’s closet and place it on the floor as your makeshift bed like always. This time though, you weren't in the mood to joke with John until you both passed out. You were having a hard time just standing up, seeing as your knees had become jelly once he told you his news. You manage to turn the light off and saunter to your floor bed. 

“Goodnight, Dave.” John squeaked, his voice already becoming thick with sleep.

“‘Night.”

You placed your glasses under John’s bed to make sure they didn't get crushed and then you just stared blankly into the darkness of the room. There was a small amount of light filtering in through the blinds, but it was hardly enough to make out the shapes of the objects in the room. You can hear the sound of John’s breath steadying as he drifted off to sleep. 

Your mind was filled with the confusion and misery of what John had told you. You just recently realized that your feelings for your best bro were not completely platonic and now, in the midst of figuring things out, John got a girlfriend. It's not like you guys hadn't talked about finding people attractive, it's just that it was never mentioned that either of you liked anyone. You are pretty proud of John for getting the balls to ask someone out. You also can’t help but be jealous of this girl. Yeah, you both have dated a few people here and there, but those were just flings. Dating them was just to pass the time and neither you nor John had been serious while dating anyone before. This time is different. It is now senior year and everyone had pretty much finished fucking around. 

You are lying on the floor bed shifting through a shitstorm of emotions in your mind. Are you gay? Maybe these feelings are normal. You are getting older, but wouldn’t this have happened a few years ago? What the hell is wrong with you? 

You glance up at John. Through the darkness, you can see his silhouette slowly rising and falling with every breath he takes. He is facing the wall, completely unaware of what you are going through right now. You couldn’t possibly tell him, you think as the tears start to escape your eyes. You don’t even know what is going on or what to do about it. You start to get a headache, so you close your eyes and adjust yourself in bed. You continue trying to figure everything out, only succeeding in making yourself more confused and tired. Your thoughts slowly become more and more jumbled until you finally fall asleep.


	4. Buckets

The sun streaming in from the window was dancing in front of your eyes, just begging for you to pay attention to it. You groan and turn over to bury your face in your pillow. You try going back to sleep, but your head is full of the thoughts about John’s new girlfriend. 

Okay, so, he is now in a relationship. This is different from the previous relationships that you two had been in. You guys never gave the title ‘girlfriend’ to anyone. They were usually just called by name because up until now, they were just friends with a fancy pretend title. You both had your first kisses with one of those girls, and you didn't really even enjoy it. It felt all wrong, and I guess you now know why. John, on the other hand, was over the moon. Although he did not love the girl with whom he'd shared this kiss, he loved the idea of kissing and had one or two kissing buddies for a bit. Neither of you had even warmed up to the idea of dating anyone for a while, or so you thought. Yes, it is true that you guys hadn't had any of these kissing buddies for about a year, but you didn't even know John had the hots for someone. This is his first real relationship and it is killing you. 

You have no idea how to act now. Yeah, you haven't told him about your crush, but now you have to be extra careful to make sure he doesn't find out. You cannot ruin this for him. You sit up and glance over at John who is lying on his back, sprawled out across his bed. His messy hair makes him look even cuter which is ridiculous because who can look cute with their mouth slightly open with a small puddle of drool under his cheek? You want to touch his hair so bad. It looks so fucking soft. Would he wake up if you brushed your fingertips across his cheek? What if you just touched his chest to feel his muscles contract and relax as he inhaled and exhaled? 

You turn beat red when you see what is under the covers. Your eyes had continued to wander over every part of his body when you discovered that John had a raging boner that was only covered by two thin layers of fabric, one of them being a flimsy sheet. The blood in your body immediately starts to focus on one specific part as you stare at John's morning wood. Fuck, now you have one too. What are you going to do? He's asleep right next to you. 

You continue staring at the blanketed area that is covering John's penis. Your own member begins to throb almost painfully, due to the lack of attention. You had never been this turned on before. You tentatively start to slide your right hand under your blanket, all while keeping your eyes locked on John. You pause, your hand resting right next to your dick. You glance up at his face, and to your relief, he is still dead asleep. You shift your attention back to his lower half. You lightly brush the length of your dick with the tos of your fingers and it twitches with excitement. You let out a breathy sigh as you continue teasing yourself on top of your boxers. While keeping your left hand in place, you start to move your right hand closer to the bed. You lightly pull the sheet down and keep an eye on John's face to make sure he doesn't wake up. 

You successfully move John's sheet to his knees, revealing a rock hard dick that is trapped under his boxers. Your own dick becomes even harder and you groan a little. You lay on your back and then unbutton your boxers, allowing your own to escape. Your breath catches in your throat as the cool air under your blanket surrounds you. Your hand grasps your cock and you give it a few quick pumps, moaning under your breath. You brush your thumb over the tip to wipe off the precum and you shudder with pleasure. Your hips thrust upwards and you refocus your attention to slowly stroking your dick. You make sure John is still asleep while continuing to lightly moan. 

Your hips thrust upwards with impatience and you begin to start pumping your cock a little faster, brushing your thumb over the tip every so often. You can't help the few moans and groans that go above a whisper. Staring at John's cock while stroking your own has revealed a new level of pleasure you'd only dreamed of. You start pretending that it is John who is stroking you and your moans start to rise in volume. You start to whisper his name and close your eyes as you continue to fantasize about John. You imagine he is stroking your dick while keeping his eyes locked on it. He licks his lips slowly and you feel yourself get harder as he continues to move his hand at a steady pace. He smiles and your cock twitches in his hand, causing the smile to widen. He starts pumping you faster and faster, all while you touch your nipples. John is so fucking amazing. His hands are soft and moist as he continues to jerk you off in his room. With the skill of an expert, John is moving at the perfect pace, making your cock get even harder. John is staring at your penis, his eyes full of lust and desire.

Your strokes and pumps begin to become more frantic, as you feel yourself starting to reach your limit faster than usual. “John,” you moan. Your hips begin to buck into your hand as you cannot move fast enough to fulfill your needs. Your labored breath quickens as you thrust faster and faster into your hand, feeling your cock start to fill. You can't hold it in anymore and hot cum explodes all over the inside of the blanket as you say John's name in ecstasy. 

Your dick goes limp and you just let your body relax as you revel in the lingering pleasure. That was fucking hot. There is a tingling sensation all over that makes you sleepy as hell.

“Dave..?”


	5. Oh Gog

Your blood goes cold as you hear your name. What the fuck were you thinking?! Your friendship is ruined. Your life is now over. You certainly will have to move to another country and change your name in order to get over your shame and embarrassment. You can’t possibly ever even face John again. Should you just ditch your stuff and leave before you have to hear the hateful words that are sure to come from him? You are far too disoriented to flashstep out of here, so it might make it more awkward if you had to collect your things slowly before you left. Oh Gog, your dick is still out under the sheets. You have to put that shit away now. Wait, he might be looking at you. You need to try not to make this worse than it already is. You need to be sure.

You quickly peek at John with one eye and see that he is facing you which makes your breath catch in your throat. You reach blindly for your shades and quickly slide them onto your face. You have created a big enough problem through your impulsiveness, so you are definitely not going to let him see you without your shades for the first time. You open your eyes and wearily glance at John. He’s asleep.

This whole time you have been freaking out was completely pointless. John was fucking talking in his sleep. You release the breath you didn’t realize you were holding and let yourself relax. Wait, why is he saying your name anyway? You decide to figure that out after you clean yourself up. One close call was enough to put you on edge, so you need to get cleaned up asap. You slide your cum covered boxers up and gather the blankets you were using. The washer seems like a good place for them, so you toss them in, start the washer and head for the bathroom.

You make sure to lock the door before you undress. You reach in, turn the water on and can feel the room heating up along with the water. You draw the curtain and are immediately hit with the steam. You step in and feel the stress of the morning slide off you.

It's kind of funny, just a year ago, you were pretty scrawny. Without even realizing it, your body matured and you really buffed up. You figured that all the sparring with bro helped more than anything. You wonder if the same happened to John. Neither of you had seen the other shirtless since last summer. Well, swimming season is coming around again and you’re going to make sure to see. You feel yourself beginning to swell and groan in disbelief.  
Calm the fuck down. It's pointless trying to fight it, so you just give in and begin to gently stroke your cock. It feels so amazing that you almost fall over. You reach out your left hand to keep you balanced. You continue to rub yourself, getting faster with every stroke. The thoughts of what you just did are racing through your head as you continue. The thought of John breathily saying your name makes your dick twitch in your hand. You begin to focus on John. His voice, his smile, his lips…. You start to feel yourself getting close. Then, you remember what John told you and your dick immediately goes limp. You shouldn’t be thinking of John like that. He has a girlfriend.

After you finish getting clean, you turn off the water and open the shower curtain. You grab your red towel and and dry your hair, then wrap the towel around your waist. You look into the foggy mirror and see your crimson eyes. You used to cringe at the thought of having such an unusual eye color, but you're used to it now. You comb through your hair, making sure it looks good. You put on your shades and realize that you forgot your bag in John’s room in your haste to get out of that sticky situation (pun intended). Oh well, you can’t stay in the bathroom all day. You head toward the room. When you get there, John is sitting up in his bed and is playing on his phone. He looks up when you walk in. His eyes quickly wander down from your face, to your chest and abs, down to the top of your towel. His face turns red and he quickly looks the other way.

“S-sorry! I didn’t know you were going to come in like that!” John sputtered. 

Was he checking you out? “Why are you acting so embarrassed?” You laugh. His blush darkens.

“You look so different! When did that even happen? I was here this whole time, wasn’t I?” His voice still wavered and he wasn’t looking at you.

You decide to start getting ready. “I guess it just happened while we weren’t paying attention. You know bro tests my fighting skills at random. It probably just came from there.” You button your jeans. “I’m dressed. You can stop acting like a schoolgirl now,” you joke.

“I wasn’t acting like a schoolgirl! I was just giving you privacy.” He was looking at you now. “Want to meet Hannah? She wants to go to the movies with us later.” He looks at you expectantly. 

You don’t want to go, but don’t want to let John down. “Sure,” you say indifferently. 

John doesn’t even notice the tone of your voice as he jumps up and heads to the bathroom so that he could get ready. This is going to suck.


End file.
